


Getting Together

by tattoosanta



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, More Ships/Characters to be Added as I Write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: A collection of stories including the Persona 3 cast getting together with a significant other. Ships make no sense, I can assure you of this. You're welcome :D





	1. Cooking up Some Feelings for You

**Author's Note:**

> //pops head out of the void  
> Hi.  
> I haven't written in months, so this is probably a little bit weird looking, but I actually wrote something! Be proud of me, it's not something stupid or anything. 
> 
> I know this isn't my usual fandom, but I've been on a kick for fandoms I'm not usually writing for lately and so I figured I'd actually contribute to the Persona fandom for once in my life.
> 
> Enjoy my strange ships~  
> Or don't. I don't really care 
> 
> Oh yeah, this part of the fic is also for HanaHimus *finger guns* Since this ship is her boo

Theodore sighed as he sat down in the commons of the dorms. It had been a while since everything that had transpired, and it seemed to all go back to normal… but now he was really bored. There wasn’t much in the way of Personas he could help with, considering Elizabeth had elected herself as the head of that department. So… now he had virtually nothing to do. 

“What to do…” He pouted down at his legs and stretched quietly. Nobody was in the dorms right now except for him, Elizabeth, Koromaru, and Shinjiro, and Elizabeth had taken it upon herself to play with Koromaru for the day.

He was so lost in thought at that point he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching him, nor did he feel the hand on his shoulder. Only when Shinjiro cleared his throat did he do anything; and that was jump so high he landed on the floor.

“Oh, goodness. Pardon me!” Theodore cleared his throat and stood up quickly, his cheeks a dusty pink with embarrassment. “I had not noticed you coming up on me, Shinjiro-kun.” That was already very evident; if the fact he’d fallen off his chair in surprise said anything.

“Yeah, I noticed that.” Shinjiro rubbed the back of his neck and sighed a little bit. “Sorry about that, I thought you’d heard me coming up. I called for you at least three times as I came over here.” Apparently, Theodore couldn’t hear much when he was thinking? 

Theodore laughed nervously and sighed. “I apologize, I must have been very deep in thought while you were walking up to me. Did you need something, Shinjiro-kun?” He almost hoped so; anything to relieve him of his boredom was welcome. 

Shinjiro almost smiled at him and shrugged. “Not really, I just wanted to come see how you were doing. Since everything calmed down, you’ve been kind of… I don’t know, mopey?” Was that the right word for it? 

“Ah-ha…” Theodore sighed a little bit, “Well, I suppose I have been a little bit frustrated with the lack of things to do lately.” That would constitute being described as mopey, right? Getting frustrated with having nothing to do? He figured it might, at the very least. “I would like to make myself useful, but my sister seems to have everything under control.” 

Shinjiro rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. I guess she has it mostly under control.” He said that begrudgingly. Elizabeth had her way of doing things, and it seemed like only Aigis was enjoying how she did it. Everyone else was concerned for her mental state. “Maybe we can find something for you to do…” 

“I would like that very much.” Theodore nodded and smiled excitedly. He just needed something to do! He would do practically anything, if he was being honest. This guy had no shame when it came to wanting to make himself useful, it seemed. “Though I am not sure what else I could do here…”

Shinjiro thought for a moment. “Can you cook?” Of course that was the first thing that came to his mind. He was usually the one who cooked for everyone, but… it might be nice to have some help. Especially help from Theodore. 

“Of course I can cook!” Theodore nodded and smiled proudly. “That is one of the few things I excel at!” Besides being absolutely adorable and trying his hardest, it seemed. “And one of the things I can do that Elizabeth cannot!” 

Shinjiro snorted a little bit, but his cheeks were red. That was just too cute… “Good. You can help me cook everyone’s meals, then.” That would be perfect. He would definitely enjoy having company in the kitchen, if nothing else. 

“Oh, wonderful!” Theodore clapped his hands excitedly. “I would love to help you.” For more than one reason. He wouldn’t mention that reason out loud, but he knew secretly why he wanted to help Shinjiro so much. 

“Cool.” Shinjiro smiled and gave him a thumbs up. “We’ll figure out what to do for dinner later, so when everyone comes home from school, come find me.” 

Theodore nodded again. “Very well! I will see you when everyone comes home, then!” Now he was excited. He should go tell Elizabeth about this amazing development!  

 

\------------

 

After everyone came home and settled down, he made his way to the kitchen. That’s where Shinjiro usually was when everyone came home from school, right? “I wonder what he has planned for tonight…” Something interesting, he was sure. 

Luckily for him, Shinjiro was right there. “Oh, hey. I was just getting ready to go looking for you.” He took a step back and waved Theodore into the kitchen. “It’s pretty cold outside right now, so I was going to make something warm.” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Theodore nodded a little bit and put a finger to his chin. What kind of warm thing would work best…? “How about a soup or something? It seems as though a few of your companions are coming down with a cold.” He had read somewhere that soup was good for sick people, anyway. 

“Hmm… yeah, that works.” Shinjiro nodded and went to find a big pot. “Could you make bread to go with it? I think I have some-- Oh, you found it.” Dang, Theodore was efficient. He should’ve asked for his help in the kitchen a long time ago. 

“I took the liberty of memorizing where you put everything while you were walking Koromaru.” So that’s what he did with his free time all afternoon? Did this guy have any hobbies? Didn’t really seem like it. 

Shinjiro had to laugh at that and just shook his head. “You have a pretty good memory, don’t you?” Impressive. He knew a few people who would kill to have a memory like that. Junpei included in that group. “At least I don’t have to tell you where everything is.” 

“It makes it go by much faster.” Theodore nodded and smiled as he rolled up his sleeves to begin kneading the dough. “I pride myself on my excellent memory as well.” Another thing Elizabeth didn’t have that he did. Small victories. 

“Yeah.” Shinjiro nodded and stole a glance over to Theodore at the other end of the counter while he mixed the broth of the soup with the noodles. He hadn’t noticed before, but Theodore was pretty toned in his arms… 

_ What am I thinking?!  _ He wanted to hit himself with a spoon for that,  _ Of course he’s strong, after all the errands Elizabeth makes him do! Stop staring, Shinjiro, you’re going to make it awkward.  _

Too late for that, though. Theodore had noticed his staring already and had looked over at him curiously, an eyebrow raised. “Um… is there something on my arm?” There might be flour, but he didn’t think that was enough to stare at… or maybe it was. He didn’t know. “Shinjiro-kun?”

“Nope, nothing on your arm.” Shinjiro turned back to the soup and started to stir again. Awkward… definitely awkward. He’d spent so long managing to avoid confronting himself about his little crush, and now? Now it looked like he wouldn’t get to avoid it anymore. 

Theodore seemed perplexed still, but he didn’t say anything. Humming to himself, he just went back to kneading the bread. At least he didn’t look like he was going to push the subject beyond Shinjiro’s comfort level. 

For that, Shinjiro was very grateful. He had to think about what he was going to do without constantly getting questioned about his motives… Except he might get questioned about the fact he was currently just staring at the soup instead of doing anything. 

“Um… Shinjiro-kun, do you need to sit down?” Theodore frowned as he put the bread in the oven. He knew he wasn’t supposed to, but he had put some cinnamon sugar in it anyway. It would be good to have something sweet to go with the salty soup! “You keep spacing out.”

Now it was Shinjiro’s turn to jump, and his cheeks started to burn. “No, I’m… I was just thinking. It’s nothing big, Theodore.” He didn’t even notice that Theodore was already finished, and just staying in the kitchen because he wanted to. 

“What are you thinking about?” Theodore tilted his head a little bit. If he were an animal, he would definitely be a puppy. He had the innocence of one, at least. “Is it something you need to talk about?” 

Shinjiro sputtered, his entire face red at this point. “W-Well… Some people would say I do, but I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it yet.” Especially not with Theodore standing right there. What would he say? Could he say anything at all? 

“Is it a sensitive topic?” Oh, Theodore… He was quite the oblivious one, wasn’t he? He had absolutely no idea what Shinjiro’s problem was. It was probably for the best, too, since he didn’t exactly know anything about romance anyway. Not that it stopped him from getting those confusing feelings… 

“Well, no.” Shinjiro shook his head. “I’m just not sure what I’m supposed to say in a situation like this.” He was nervous he’d screw it up somehow. He wasn’t exactly the most… eloquent, when it came to talking about how he felt. Especially when sitting next to such a formal person like Theodore. It felt… weird. 

“Then just say whatever comes to mind!” Theodore smiled and put a fist in his hand. “I will not judge you for whatever it is, or however you may say it.” He said that, but he had no idea what Shinjiro was even trying to say in the first place. A little bit dense, this one was. 

“Pff- sure, okay.” Shinjiro cleared his throat and shook his head. “But you said you won’t judge me, so you better keep that promise.” It could only get more awkward if he started to laugh or something. Then he might just dunk his head into the boiling soup.

“I am a man of my word, you may say whatever you like and I will not judge! ...As long as you are not planning on killing anyone.” Theodore nodded again, a determined expression in his amber eyes. “So go ahead and tell me whatever you need to say.”

Shinjiro sighed and cleared his throat again. Okay… He just had to spit it out, now… “Okay, so maybe I have some… romantic feelings for you.” That was going to have to be good enough, because now he was too embarrassed to say anything else. 

Theodore seemed to be in the same boat, as his face went from pale to pink in a little bit under half a second. “W-Well…!” His voice wavered; mostly from embarrassment, “I-I’m glad the feeling is mutual.” 

“...Oh, good.” Shinjiro had to smile at that, despite the fact his entire face was almost as red as Mitsuru’s hair. That was a relief… He turned off the stove and took the pot off to cool for a little bit before calling everyone to dinner. “Then I guess you won’t mind if I try something…” 

Theodore just blinked, but before he had the chance to respond, Shinjiro had left just the smallest of kisses at the corner of his lips. If he hadn’t been leaning against the counter already, he would’ve fallen. 

Shinjiro just cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets. “Let’s go get everyone, Theo. It’s time for dinner.” 


	2. A Damsel in Distress Requires a Princess Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuka finds herself lost and alone in Tartarus one night, and can only wish for a knight in shining armor to come save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Femslash February everyone! :D   
> //woots
> 
> Here's the second installation of Getting Together, and hopefully the third won't be too far behind.   
> I still have a thing to write for HanaHimus, but I really wanted to finish this ASAP 
> 
> So here's Fuuka being a damsel in distress and Mitsuru coming to her rescue~

“Ohh… now I’m really in for it.” Fuuka bit her lip as she wandered around the seemingly empty hallways of Tartarus. She wasn’t supposed to go in there! It would be a miracle if she could even find her way out! “Where did everyone else go? This is bad…” 

She wandered around some more, only to find herself more lost. “Oh no…” This wasn’t good at all… If she could just… remember the layout of that floor, she could find the exit! Unfortunately, she hadn’t even brought her evoker with her; so if she ran into any Shadows while she was lost in there, she would be completely screwed. 

“M-Maybe I should just… sit down!” She finally sighed and closed her eyes as she slid down the nearest wall. “O-Okay… okay, this can’t be that bad…! I haven’t seen any Shadows yet… and maybe someone will notice I’ve gone missing.” 

It took minutes of her trying to convince herself nothing bad was going to happen for Fuuka to finally stand up again. “...I wish Tartarus had cell reception…” She would’ve called someone if there were a way to. Maybe one of the third years; they were always reliable, and she felt safe around them. Especially Mitsuru, for some reason… 

“...No use in standing here and moping!” She sighed and clenched her fists as she put on a determined expression, “If I’m going to get out of here, I have to do my best to find the exit myself!” It would be much easier than the first time she was trapped, after all! She knew her way around the first few floors, at the very least.

Humming softly to herself, Fuuka set off. She needed to alleviate the heavy silence somehow, and since she didn’t have anything else to fill it with, her voice would have to do. She had to wonder what the rest of the group was doing… and if they even realized she was gone. 

“Are they still at the dorms…? Oh, what if they don’t even know I’m gone!” Suddenly, her calm demeanor turned sour again and her mind began to run at at least 1,000 miles per hour. This, of course, was not a good idea, as the Shadows could sense her uncertainty. After all, they were born from the very uncertainty and hatred of humanity. 

She didn’t even realize her mistakes at first, her anxiety running rampant through her thoughts. Only when she stopped to catch her breath did she notice the ominous presence beginning to creep up on her. 

“O-Oh no…” Fuuka bit her lip and looked around frantically for a place to hide. She needed to get away from these Shadows, or risk dying alone in this labyrinth. She couldn’t just hope for someone to come find her, either. She had to do something; now! 

Before she could do anything, however, she was being pushed behind someone and told to run to the staircase in the distance. She swore she could recognize the voice, but she didn’t have time to process who it might be before she started to run in the direction asked of her. 

Moments later, the mysterious lady came back, sheathing the rapier at her side and sighing deeply. “Thank goodness I found you in time, Yamagishi. If Arisato hadn’t told me you were stuck here by yourself, I might have been too late.”

“O-Oh, Mitsuru-senpai!” Fuuka blinked a few times. No wonder she recognized the voice! It was Mitsuru who had come to her rescue. “Thank you so much… I was afraid I would never get out of here!” It might be a little bit dramatic of her to say, but that’s how she felt. 

Mitsuru smiled a little bit and shook her head. “It’s not a problem, Yamagishi. I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt.” She had been beyond worried when she’d heard the news from Minato. He had offered to go in himself… but if she was being honest with herself, she wanted to make sure Fuuka was safe herself. 

Fuuka giggled a little bit and nodded. “Yes, I’m fine… thank you, Mitsuru-senpai.” Now that this was all over; however, she was starting to get shaky. She clearly wasn’t built for running and freaking out all the time like that… her legs felt like jelly. “But… isn’t the Dark Hour almost over?” 

“Oh, you’re right.” Mitsuru blinked and frowned slightly upon noticing Fuuka’s knees shaking. “I will carry you to the exit, so we can get out here faster. The less time we spend in this labyrinth, the better.” She stooped low and lifted Fuuka off her feet and into her arms. 

Fuuka squeaked and covered her face immediately, her cheeks and ears bright red. “O-Oh, thank you…!” She said that, but she was embarrassed to all hell. She wanted to get down, but at the same time she was pleased with this development. 

“It’s not a problem.” Mitsuru cleared her throat and shook her head. She was good at hiding her embarrassment, but Fuuka could probably tell anyway. “I just don’t want you to fall behind and get injured.” Nice cover up, Mitsuru. 

Her cover was blown, unfortunately, when they exited the labyrinth to reunite with the rest of the group. 

Junpei, who had been pestering Minato about something or other, turned and grinned knowingly when he saw the two girls. “So Mitsuru-senpai finally decided to act on her feelings, huh~?” 

He then turned to Yukari and smiled triumphantly. “Yuka-tan owes me 500 yen now~!” Had he seriously made a bet with Yukari about who Mitsuru had a crush on? Yes… yes he did. And he had probably made bets with her about the rest of the group as well; excluding Ken and Koromaru, of course. 

“Ugh…” Yukari groaned and dug around in her pockets for a 500 yen piece to slap into Junpei’s hand. “Whatever, Stupei. It still looks like she hasn’t said anything, though!” 

While that was true, for the time being, Fuuka seemed to have caught on to the little tricks of Junpei and Yukari and was looking at Mitsuru with wide eyes. She didn’t want to assume, but for some reason the idea made her heart soar. 

“W-Well… I suppose there is no use in hiding it any longer, then.” Mitsuru cleared her throat and shook her head quickly to rid herself of the nasty, persistent blush on her cheeks. “So, Yamagishi…” 

Fuuka froze for a moment, but her face broke out into a big smile and she instinctively threw her arms around Mitsuru’s neck. “I-If you’re going to say what I think you will, I feel the same way…!” Bold move for her… 

And a move that was very happily reciprocated; both because now Mitsuru didn’t have to say anything herself, and because she had finally managed to land herself the girl she had been unknowingly chasing for so long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //pops out the void to drop a poll for the next pair   
> http://www.strawpoll.me/12306804

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.strawpoll.me/12286749  
> Vote on the ship you want to see next~!


End file.
